


[Podfic] It's You

by attraversiamo19, thisgirlsays22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Past Levi/Farlan referenced, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, a lil angst, babysitter Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attraversiamo19/pseuds/attraversiamo19, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlsays22/pseuds/thisgirlsays22
Summary: Eren asks Levi to pick him up from a party.(Podfic for It's You by thisgirlsays22)





	[Podfic] It's You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day Aer! Hope you enjoy this version of one of my fave fics of yours. I adore reincarnation so so much and this fic is short and sweet and so so lovely. <3
> 
> Please leave some comments, feedback, and general love for Aer [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955977).

## It's You

Streaming: [here](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/loe9etinp3/It_s_You_-_2_13_19_1.27_AM.mp3)

Download: [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/wp896si7fg5fsbl/It%27s_You.mp3/file)

Length: 00:12:39

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback and screaming about SNK/Ereri - come find me on [tumblr](https://attraversiamo19.tumblr.com).


End file.
